Caliborn
|-|Base= |-|God Tier= |-|Lord English= Summary Caliborn, also known by his chat handle, undyingUmbrage, is Calliope's "brother", the other, opposed existence within her body. Even amongst evil cherubs, Caliborn is extremely malicious and is obsessed with death and destruction, which he seeks to spread and enjoy as he pleases for the simple reason that he can and he wants to. As with his sister, his title is one of the rare and powerful master classes; he is the Lord of Time. After killing his sister and conquering his session, a dead session so impossibly difficult that it was considered unbeatable even for him, he ascended to become a God Tier and killed his denizen, Yaldabaoth. This allowed him to gain access to his God Tier clock, which he destroyed, and its powers he absorbed. Afterwards, he allowed himself to be sealed within Lil' Cal by Dirk with several other entities, fusing with them and becoming Lord English, an indestructible, time-travelling demon who has assured his existence throughout all of space and time, allowing him to go about destroying all of existence. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least High 4-C | At least 2-A, possibly High 2-A | At least High 2-A, possibly '''Low 1-C '''or '''higher | '''At least '''High 1-C, '''likely '''1-B, '''possibly '''1-A Name: Caliborn, the Lord of Time, Lord English, the Angel of Double Death, undyingUmbrage (screen name) Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 11 "units" | Technically older than time. Classification: Cherub, Sburb player | God, Lord of Time | Ascended Godtier | Indestructible paradox demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Caliborn=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Storage, Fourth Wall Awareness, Mind Manipulation with Lil' Cal, Power Nullification with his Crowbar, Resistance to Pain and Gravity Manipulation |-|God-Tier=All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight, Time Manipulation (As a Lord of Time, he has complete control over the flow of time), Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Took control of MS Paint Adventures, allowing him to control the pace of the plot along with its presentation and medium, ultimately severely damaging the fabric of the story itself), Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8; can only be killed if his death is 'Heroic' or 'Just'), Time Travel, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Life Creation, Can "Unlock any lock" , Power Nullification |-|After Killing Yaldaboath=All previous powers to a greater extent, Space-Time Manipulation, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1 and 4; Is no longer connected to the Just or Heroic aspect and will revive no matter what), Sealing, BFR, Invisibility, Intangibility, Energy Projection, Reality Warping, Sealing, BFR, Acausality (1, 3 and 4), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Even when weakened, Dirk couldn't destroy his soul) |-|Lord English=All previous powers at their fullest potential, Summoning, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Size Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Dupliction, Power Bestowal, Poison Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, possibly Type 1), Curse and Life Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Using Gamzee's powers, he inserted himself into Dave's dreams and influenced reality from them. By using these powers, he willed himself into existence within the dreams of people across as many universes as possible, masterminding the surfacing of his true power from these manifestations, despite having his original soul cast into the void), Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, and he can cause "Double Death", completely erasing a person from existence), Teleportation, Omnipresence (exists simultaneously across all timelines even before his emergence), Regeneration (High-Godly, possibly True-Godly, stated to still be alive after reality collapsed on him both by Calliope and the Narrator), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8, possibly 10; he has assured his existence throughout all of space and time, becoming a temporal inevitability that all successful timelines result in, and can only be killed through the exploitation of various time-based glitches and loopholes), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Radiation Manipuation, Clairvoyance, Plot Manipulation, and Time Stop, Nigh-Omiscience Attack Potency: '''At least Large Star level (Riddled Gamzee with bullets, and managed to win a Dead Session, which, even for someone as powerful as him, was considered nearly impossible) | At least '''Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiversal+ (As a Lord, one of the two master classes, Caliborn should be far above most other God-Tiers and comparable to God Tier Calliope, who destroyed the Green Sun, which is made out of two dead Genisis Frogs).' | '''At least' High Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal or higher (Gained "unlimited power" and viewed his past self as crude 2-Dimensional drawings. Sealed the Beta Kids and stomped the Alpha Kids. Should have control of most of his powers at this point). | At least '''High Complex Multiversal level, '''likely '''Hyperverse level (Was destroying Paradox Space, which contains all of existence, including Genesis Frogs and the Horrorterrors that transcend them in the Furthest Ring, and can manipulate Homestuck itself through the game cartridges in which it is just fiction. The multiverse of MS Paint Adventures is established to be a Spring Theory multiverse in Problem Sleuth, which is implied to share Homestuck's continuity as part of MS Paint Adventures, and Paradox Space transcends and contains all existence. Killed Andrew Hussie, who is the author of all of MS Paint Adventures), possibly Outerverse level '''(Homestuck may run on platonic concepts) '''Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Should be much faster than most other God Tiers) | Immeasurable '''(Effortlessly stomped all the Alpha kids), possibly '''Omnipresent | Omnipresent (Lord English exists in all timelines, even prior to his summoning and his birth; he is already here). Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Star level '''(Broke Gamzee's horns and smashed several teeth out of his mouth with one swing of a crowbar, while Gamzee was previously unharmed from falling at least several hundred meters onto solid rock) | Unknown, likely at least '''Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ | At least''' High Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal or higher | At least '''High Complex Multiversal level, '''likely '''Hyperverse level, '''possibly '''Outerverse level Durability: At least Large Star level | At least Multiverse level+, '''possibly '''High Multiversal+ | At least''' High Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal or higher''' (Even Jake's Hope Field only knocked him over briefly) | '''At least '''High Complex Multiversal level, '''likely '''Hyperverse level, '''possibly '''Outerverse level (He can only be harmed by the exploitation of many time-based glitches, paradoxes, and loopholes. Hussie could only potentially harm him through the use of one of his weaknesses.) Stamina: Superhuman (Chewed off his own leg and trekked across Earth without showing any signs of exhaustion) | Likely limitless. Range: Melee range, Farther with his AK-47 | At least Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal Standard Equipment: His AK-47 / Cane, Lil' Seb, Gamzee, Lil' Cal, the Ring of Void, the Ultimate Weapon, The Felt, and a Juju Breaker | The Green Sun Cane and the Golden AK. Intelligence: Although referred to as "learning-impaired" by both himself and Hussie, Caliborn is noted to be exceptionally cunning, inventive, and brutal, and was able to use The Felt'ss powers to their fullest extents to win his session, which was so difficult it was seen as "nearly impossible", even for him. In addition, he later develops an exceptionally high understanding of the mechanics of time and space, masterminding the assurance of his existence across all of universes and becoming a temporal inevitability | Nigh-Omniscient. Has all the powers of The Felt, including Doc Scratch's Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: Due to the unusual method behind his predomination, Caliborn is stuck in a perpetual state of prepubescent immaturity. | Lord English is weak to the Ultimate Weapon and can be harmed by a combination of many time-based glitches, paradoxes, and loopholes. Key: Base | God Tier | After Killing Yaldabaoth | Lord English